Timberjack
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Applejack has been vanishing once a month for quite some time now. No one's been able to find out where she goes, that is until Fluttershy finds out the hard way one moonlit night in the forest. [Timberwolf] [Lycanthropy] [Bestiality?] [Non-con] [Breeding] [Rough Sex] [Cunnilingus]
1. Chapter 1

Where had Applejack gone? It was a question that had always plagued Fluttershy. For the past several months, one day a month, Applejack completely vanished for the entire day. No pony ever had any idea where she went. Until today, that is.

Fluttershy had made the mistake of meeting Zecora a little later than normal for her order of herbal medicine. By then the sun had already set, but even then very little could penetrate the canopy of the Everfree Forest. She knew the path by heart, but even she knew that getting caught after dark in such a place was bad enough.

She was ambushed before she even knew it, tackled to the ground before she could even react to the sound of groaning wood. Timberwolf! It was strange to have one alone and not in a pack. Perhaps it like her was caught alone in the twilight hours.

It took just a moment for her to catch her footing and her remaining limbs were safely beneath her shaking knees. If there was one thing she was good at, it was running away. She could always perform the Stare, but she couldn't see it in the dark underbrush. All she could hear once she had orientated herself was the slight rustle of the underbrush.

Fluttershy turned tail and ran. She wasn't brave, but she knew enough about survival. She knew where she was in the woods. She was still on the path and could return home to the safety of her cottage in no time at all!

Everything was thrown off kilter as the wolf caught up to her again, sending her sprawling into the dirt. That didn't make any sense; Timberwolves were not this fast! Nor were they this aggressive. They were pack hunters; they attacked with ambushes, and certainly didn't use these hit and fade solo maneuvers like the one currently tailing her.

Was she in a new wolf's territory? Did she intrude on a fresh kill? No, she would have smelt something. A solitary timberwolf driven from its pack or had its pack killed off by another predator? It was possible, but at the same time the other packs should have driven it out very quickly.

Fluttershy froze as she heard the wolf issue a creaky growl of warning. The groaning and creaking of its voice along with slow, measured steps signified its approach. She needed to see it to gauge how best to react. Normally they wanted intruders just to leave them alone, but perhaps the best course of action was simply use the Stare.

Inch by very careful inch she turned her head, not daring to get up for fear of reprisal. Doing so might be interpreted as a sign of challenge. Her jaw dropped the moment she saw those glowing green eyes.

"Applejack!?"

The timberwolf faltered slightly. It was Applejack, that much was plain to see, but she had no earthly idea what happened to her. Was this some kind of curse? Bark covered just about the entirety of her forelegs and barrel, but her cutie mark was present as clear as day. What fur she did have left was long and shaggy. Another bark-like infection covered most of her eyes and forehead like a mask where nothing but the Timberwolf's unearthly green nature magic made their eyes glow in the dark. Twigs, leaves, and brambles dotted her normally immaculate mane.

But what concerned her most was the long drooling tongue and the pony molars that were now lengthened into large canines.

Timberjack clawed at the ground and advanced, barring her teeth at the timid pegasus.

"A-Applejack, it's me! Don't you remember? What happened to you?"

Again, Timberjack hesitated, the remnants of her old life struggling to pierce the primal call of the wild singing through her veins. She had stopped her advance though, her twitching wooden ears betraying the thoughts going through her mind.

Timberjack placed a paw forward and sniffed the air. Fluttershy didn't dare move. She didn't even breathe as she was approached by the animal that was her friend. She struggled to not shudder as she was poked and prodded with a cold nose. As Timberjack sniffed her barrel, Fluttershy reflexively twitched away. A paw found its way onto the small of her back and forced her down. She could feel the claws pinching through the belts of her saddlebags and a single trickle of blood where one broke the skin.

She forced herself to hold still no matter how much her body wanted to run. This was her friend, whatever happened to her notwithstanding. Timberjack circled her, sniffing and prodding where she pleased.

"Ahh!"

Try as she might, she couldn't stop her hips from pumping as a cold nose was shoved in her crotch. Timberjack was having none of that and place her snout right on the back of her neck, growling menacingly. It wouldn't take much for a wolf to tear out her throat. Even if she managed to survive the encounter, there was a real chance she might bleed out before she got proper medical attention.

She was just checking her out, she told herself. Smell was how canines recognized each other best. Fluttershy bit into her foreleg to muffle any further cries she might make and to ease the pain of Timberjack clawing up her back.

Timberjack proceeded to nuzzle and sniff her crotch. Fluttershy bit down as her nose was shoved into her clit unintentionally. Then came the licking. Flush with the scent of a female, Timberjack drew her long, rough tongue across Fluttershy's lips in a single stroke, making her squeal into her leg. Her hips bucked into the lick, an act Timberjack didn't seem to mind. The lycan was panting in between sloppy licks, the noise only adding to the depravity. Up and down she licked for one minute, then two. As inappropriate as it was, Fluttershy moaned in ecstasy as she was pleasured by this pony-turned-beast. Perhaps in her feral mind Timberjack recognized a friend and wished to clean her appropriately. Whatever the reason, running still wasn't an option so she was forced to endure the lycan licking her to orgasm. That familiar burning spread from her abdomen down to her hooves in an all-consuming force.

"Applejack..." she moaned into her hooves. She could feel herself winking and dripping profusely, which only stirred the lycan into continuing her work. Her own tongue was lolling out of her mouth like the panting lycan, mindlessly enjoying herself as the pleasure built and built in her loins until she screamed her release into the forest.

She gushed against the muzzle between her legs as the mare orgasmed. Her breath caught in her throat as all she could do is wait as her mouth was opened and nothing came out but wordless grunts.

Fluttershy collapsed with a smile on her face, her pussy still winking in delight after a wonderful orgasm. The fact it came from a cursed friend didn't even cross her mind, especially with that wolfish tongue still running across her pussy lips in earnest. Fluttershy lay on the forest floor, content to lie there as her lycan friend cleaned her nethers of her sexual fluids.

Timberjack seemed content to do just that, but even she had to end her escapades eventually. The lycan gave one final lick and pulled away, seemingly unaware of the result her actions had on the mare. Walking to look at Fluttershy from the front, the lycan's demeanor had changed significantly. That wild animalism was still there, but she was no longer barring her teeth. She sniffed Fluttershy and gave her a lick. Fluttershy didn't even recognize that she could taste herself on the wolf's tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Same as chapter one, but this one is the full cut and contains a little extra towards the end.

[Futanari] [Knotting]

Thanks for reading my clop, kthxbai.

* * *

Where had Applejack gone? It was a question that had always plagued Fluttershy. For the past several months, one day a month, Applejack completely vanished for the entire day. No pony ever had any idea where she went. Until today, that is.

Fluttershy had made the mistake of meeting Zecora a little later than normal for her order of herbal medicine. By then the sun had already set, but even then very little could penetrate the canopy of the Everfree Forest. She knew the path by heart, but even she knew that getting caught after dark in such a place was bad enough.

She was ambushed before she even knew it, tackled to the ground before she could even react to the sound of groaning wood. Timberwolf! It was strange to have one alone and not in a pack. Perhaps it like her was caught alone in the twilight hours.

It took just a moment for her to catch her footing and her remaining limbs were safely beneath her shaking knees. If there was one thing she was good at, it was running away. She could always perform the Stare, but she couldn't see it in the dark underbrush. All she could hear once she had orientated herself was the slight rustle of the underbrush.

Fluttershy turned tail and ran. She wasn't brave, but she knew enough about survival. She knew where she was in the woods. She was still on the path and could return home to the safety of her cottage in no time at all!

Everything was thrown off kilter as the wolf caught up to her again, sending her sprawling into the dirt. That didn't make any sense; timberwolves were not this fast! Nor were they this aggressive. They were pack hunters; they attacked with ambushes, and certainly didn't use these hit and fade solo maneuvers like the one currently tailing her.

Was she in a new wolf's territory? Did she intrude on a fresh kill? No, she would have smelt something. A solitary timberwolf driven from its pack or had its pack killed off by another predator? It was possible, but at the same time the other packs should have driven it out very quickly.

Fluttershy froze as she heard the wolf issue a creaky growl of warning. The groaning and creaking of its voice along with slow, measured steps signified its approach. She needed to see it to gauge how best to react. Normally they wanted intruders just to leave them alone, but perhaps the best course of action was simply use the Stare.

Inch by very careful inch she turned her head, not daring to get up for fear of reprisal. Doing so might be interpreted as a sign of challenge. Her jaw dropped the moment she saw those glowing green eyes.

"Applejack!?"

The timberwolf faltered slightly. It was Applejack, that much was plain to see, but she had no earthly idea what happened to her. Was this some kind of curse? Bark covered just about the entirety of her forelegs and barrel, but her cutie mark was present as clear as day. What fur she did have left was long and shaggy. Another bark-like infection covered most of her eyes and forehead like a mask where nothing but the timberwolf's unearthly green nature magic made their eyes glow in the dark. Twigs, leaves, and brambles dotted her normally immaculate mane.

But what concerned her most was the long drooling tongue and the pony molars that were now lengthened into large canines.

Timberjack clawed at the ground and advanced, barring her teeth at the timid pegasus.

"A-Applejack, it's me! Don't you remember? What happened to you?"

Again, Timberjack hesitated, the remnants of her old life struggling to pierce the primal call of the wild singing through her veins. She had stopped her advance though, her twitching wooden ears betraying the thoughts going through her mind.

Timberjack placed a paw forward and sniffed the air. Fluttershy didn't dare move. She didn't even breathe as she was approached by the animal that was her friend. She struggled to not shudder as she was poked and prodded with a cold nose. As Timberjack sniffed her barrel, Fluttershy reflexively twitched away. A paw found its way onto the small of her back and forced her down. She could feel the claws pinching through the belts of her saddlebags and a single trickle of blood where one broke the skin.

She forced herself to hold still no matter how much her body wanted to run. This was her friend, whatever happened to her notwithstanding. Timberjack circled her, sniffing and prodding where she pleased.

"Ahh!"

Try as she might, she couldn't stop her hips from pumping as a cold nose was shoved in her crotch. Timberjack was having none of that and place her snout right on the back of her neck, growling menacingly. It wouldn't take much for a wolf to tear out her throat. Even if she managed to survive the encounter, there was a real chance she might bleed out before she got proper medical attention.

She was just checking her out, she told herself. Smell was how canines recognized each other best. Fluttershy bit into her foreleg to muffle any further cries she might make and to ease the pain of Timberjack clawing up her back.

Timberjack proceeded to nuzzle and sniff her crotch. Fluttershy bit down as her nose was shoved into her clit unintentionally. Then came the licking. Flush with the scent of a female, Timberjack drew her long, rough tongue across Fluttershy's lips in a single stroke, making her squeal into her leg. Her hips bucked into the lick, an act Timberjack didn't seem to mind. The lycan was panting in between sloppy licks, the noise only adding to the depravity. Up and down she licked for one minute, then two. As inappropriate as it was, Fluttershy moaned in ecstasy as she was pleasured by this pony-turned-beast. Perhaps in her feral mind Timberjack recognized a friend and wished to clean her appropriately. Whatever the reason, running still wasn't an option so she was forced to endure the lycan licking her to orgasm. That familiar burning spread from her abdomen down to her hooves in an all-consuming force.

"Applejack..." she moaned into her hooves. She could feel herself winking and dripping profusely, which only stirred the lycan into continuing her work. Her own tongue was lolling out of her mouth like the panting lycan, mindlessly enjoying herself as the pleasure built and built in her loins until she screamed her release into the forest.

She gushed against the muzzle between her legs as the mare orgasmed. Her breath caught in her throat as all she could do is wait as her mouth was opened and nothing came out but wordless grunts.

Fluttershy collapsed with a smile on her face, her pussy still winking in delight after a wonderful orgasm. The fact it came from a cursed friend didn't even cross her mind, especially with that wolfish tongue still running across her pussy lips in earnest. Fluttershy lay on the forest floor, content to lie there as her lycan friend cleaned her nethers of her sexual fluids.

Timberjack seemed content to do just that, but even she had to end her escapades eventually. The lycan gave one final lick and pulled away, seemingly unaware of the result her actions had on the mare. The mare would have happily lie there for a good ten minutes to recover had she not felt the jagged pieces of bark gripping her midsection as Timberjack mounted her.

"Silly, I'm a mare," Fluttershy drolled, her mind still recovering from cumming. Her mind was back in her cottage with her animals. Occasionally one of the animals under her care, especially the more excitable ones, didn't see the differences in pony anatomy. Her mind didn't even consciously recognize that Applejack herself was a mare.

She felt something hard poke the back of her leg.

That was enough to bring her back from the pits of pleasure. Blinking the haze of arousal out of her eyes, she turned her head to see what she knew couldn't possibly be there.

A slick, dripping doggy dick dangled from between Applejack's hindlegs.

"What!?" Fluttershy cried out. Whatever caused Timberjack's current complacency had vanished and the lycan bit into Fluttershy's shoulder, once again drawing blood. The lycan thrust her hips into Fluttershy, missing the mark she was aiming for. She tried repeatedly pistoning her hips only to end up stabbing her friend in the back of her leg with a hard doggy dick. Fluttershy whimpered in pain and fell silent, letting the lycan have her way with her.

One of the many mysteries of the forest was that there appeared to be no female timberwolves, and yet the population remained relatively stable with the current predators. Why weren't there any females? She had never seen any pups, so it was a thought that this curse of Applejack's was how they reproduced given her new... _equipment_. But she'd seen her yesterday! She was fine! That can't be it then...

Her thoughts were interrupted after a particularly painful stab to the thigh. Even Timberjack seemed to be getting irritated for even though she released Fluttershy's shoulder, she was growling almost constantly. She felt the hot breath and wet drool on the back of her neck. Despite the feelings of arousal, that fear of being mauled was back in her system. Timberjack knew how to mount a female, but she needed help to get it right. It was either get knotted by a wolf penis, or the threat of getting attacked by a disgruntled animal. Neither sounded good, but one had a significantly less chance of a messy demise.

Fluttershy adjusted her hips as Timberjack pulled back. This time she finally met her mark and the hot prick found its mark. Fluttershy howled into her forearm and bit until she drew blood. There was no letting her adjust as the lycan hammered her dick into the mare again and again, eager to breed her like a bitch in heat. It wasn't normal Timberwolf behavior at all, but given Timberjack was on some level still a pony, and so was the pegasus, something had changed in her friend's bestial mind.

Animalistic impatience had taken over as Timberjack tightened her forelegs around her broodmare and thrust her hard cock deep within her core. Fluttershy tried to move in time with her, wanting to get her friend off as quickly as possible so she could get home, clean up, and forget the breeding ever happened. She could hear the distinct squelching slaps as Timberjack's hips collided with her own and she could feel the hard ball of flesh at the base of ehr penis. She was well enough aware of canine anatomy to know what that knot of flesh was used for. With her earlier orgasm, girlcum and a generous helping of sweat and other fluids, the doggy knot slipped inside.

A scream once more echoed into the forest, both in pain and Fluttershy's utterly shameless arousal. She hadn't felt the warmth of a male inside of her for quite a while and the utter perverseness of her current situation was sending her heart aflutter with forbidden desire. Glistening strings of sex connected her ass with the cock currently ramming itself into her cunt. Sex was supposed to be a loving, gentle affair, but to get violated like this...

She hated to say it, but she felt it in the back of her mind. It felt _marvelous_.

Fluttershy barely noticed as Timberjack's thrusts grew shorter and her panting grew more and more pained. What she _did_ feel was the knot currently inside her expanding to lock the two of them together. Timberjack began likcking the back of her neck as her balls surely drew up in preparation to deliver a load to fill her broodmare full of its potent seed. Fluttershy dried out as it grew big enough to lock past her pelvic bone, but she didn't care.

"Fuck me," she whispered. Very rarely did she indulge in dirty talk but the sheer depths she was being penetrated with the expanding knot stretching her walls was bringing her closer to a second climax. The feeling of not only being fucked but straight up _ravaged_ was too much as Timberjack gave one final thrust and delivered her load.

Fluttershy was too exhausted to even cry out as she came along with her friend. The intensity was enough to make the darkness encroach on her mind and she collapsed once more. Timberjack stood above her still bitch as her cum filled her to the brim and more. Fluttershy spasmed around her shaft, her vagina violated beyond all measure. As her belly filled with cum, Fluttershy drifted off to an exhausted sleep as her alpha watched over her through the night.


End file.
